Talk:Marth
Quotes There really needs to be a template for quotes. Can't anyone make one?--BattleFranky202 04:30, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Sprites Marth has one more sprite, during the prologue. His hair is shorter.--User:Airheadsrock, 5.38pm, 12 Feb'10 (omg its been 2 years) Masked Man? I am curious, should we list the information for the Marth in Kakusei on this page, or should we make a separate page, just in case?--Otherarrow 15:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I say, put it on Marth for now, and if we find out it isn't the same Marth, we'll create a new article.--Thenewguy34 19:21, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I think we should make a separate page for now--Are You Serious 19:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I say seperate for now, if this mask man is truly Marth, then we can merge it like Black Knight to Zelgius. 20:50, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :I am ready to make a page for Masked Marth, but all I need to know is, should we move this page to "Marth (Shadow Dragon)" or the like? Or should we keep it here, in case they are the same guy? (Although with Marth as DLC, this is looking less likely).--Otherarrow 05:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Rename Marth --> Marth (Archanea) to separate the time periods from which the masked Marth and the prince Marth exist. --Thenewguy34 10:17, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :We usually don't tag by country. We tag by game. So the move would be "Marth (Shadow Dragon)", or "Marth (Ankoku Ryu...)" not "Marth (Akaneia)".--Otherarrow 13:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Don't quite understand... It says that Marth is the only other-world character not made by the avatar creation system. Does that mean that for example Ike is made that way in Awakening and that I could make a character in that game that would look just like Ike?--Tiero (talk) 17:25, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Marth's head in the battle animations is unique as its not creatable in the Avatar creation system. You could make an avatar with the same head as Ike, but it wouldn't have the same portrait or skills.--Emperor Hardin (talk) 01:52, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Cool, but does that mean that Ike won't quite look like Ike when he fights? that would be kind of sad.--Tiero (talk) 04:45, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Kinda of ya, they can get the head pretty close to his with the avatar customization. There's also Priam, who does have a unique head and model. The Avatar created characters can get weird for some like Roro and Gharnef. Those characters have completely different looking battle animations.--Emperor Hardin (talk) 08:09, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Huh, interesting. Oh well, Awakening still looks unbelievably EPIC anyway. Hate this stupid wait...--Tiero (talk) 21:45, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Games appearances. In the trivia, it says Marth starred in more FE games than any other character in the serie. Hasn't Tiki appeared as much as him (canonically at that for Awakening)?--Le cyber (talk) 04:46, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::The key word is "starred", as in the main protagonist as the trivia states. Marth has been the main protagonist in more FE games than any other FE lord. Tiki has the most canonical appearances out of all characters. The Whitewing Sisters, however, appear in more Fire Emblem games (both canonically and non-canonically) than any other characters.—Nauibotics (talk) 05:01, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I see, thank you for the clear answer.--Le cyber (talk) 05:04, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Fates Doesn't matter Marty appear in FE if as well? As amiibo, I mean. ( 17:34, July 9, 2015 (UTC)) Mercurius Does anyone know what the exact bonus to Marth's growth rates were when using Mercurius in the original Fire Emblem? And should they be listed under the ones for said game, and/or on the Mercurius page? WestleyCole (talk) 18:28, August 2, 2015 (UTC) One Hundred Songs of Heroes TCG I noticed the card in the Marth gallery should I add them all to the character pages who have them including the ones with DLC artwork. I've already got the photos. Ajitunes13. Spotpass Prince Marth I've added the growth rates and stat modifiers for Spotpass Prince Marth. Can someone format them for me? Who makes these videos? How about actually using footage from games that Marth actually appears in, instead of Awakening of all things. : You mean top of the page video on desktop? Sry, Wikia makes those videos, there's not a thing we can do about that. : Also, signatures exist for a reason. Kruggov (talk) 17:10, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Removing Wikia video Anyone know of any easy way to remove the video on this page. The footage is all wrong, instead depicting Lucina with no Fire Emblem footage of Marth. It has received poor reception on the wiki and makes the page look bad. Emperor Hardin (talk) 21:29, March 15, 2018 (UTC) : I think it has something to do with Wikia in general. It is not something that we had any say in. I know that we ourselves have no power in removing them nor making them. But there is a thread on the community wikia that has been discussing these. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1309451. Searching for answers here is best. Honestly, they should actually WORK with the people working on the wiki to make sure content is of quality and consistent.—Nauibotics (talk) 21:50, March 15, 2018 (UTC) :: Looking at the link in the example, perhaps we could put in a disclaimer for this page saying "Wikia video may not properly represent the article." Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:10, March 16, 2018 (UTC)